<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokka: Search for Redemption by Redd_Ebop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740261">Sokka: Search for Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd_Ebop/pseuds/Redd_Ebop'>Redd_Ebop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Character Death, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Multi, Passion, Romance, Sex, Story Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd_Ebop/pseuds/Redd_Ebop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of A:TLA through the eyes of an adventurous, experimentational, Sokka. This is a much more graphic, and a bit more different adult adaptation of the A:TLA story, while still keeping the same elements that make the original work great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokka: Search for Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fuck off balanced</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>